


Sleeping at Last

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil and Elektra Nathcios: based on Classic Literature [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beware of the furies, for they will not forgive anyone who committed act of violence and murder regardless of reasons. They will haunt you, torment you, and drive you mad even in your sleep until justice is done. You can run; you can fight; but you will surrender so you can sleep at last."</p><p>Ten years ago, Matt Murdock lost his love. Now, she is back in Hell's Kitchen, not only crossing path with Matt, but also his alter ego the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. It's a tale of love, vengeance, and betrayal.</p><p>Season 2 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daredevil Season 2 and the characters, especially Elektra Natchios. I write this fic because I feel there should be more fics centered on this character and her relationship with Matt Murdock.

Files after files, Karen Page reorganized the office of Nelson & Murdock. Not too far away, Matt drank his coffee and enjoyed every sound of paper flipping and clicks from Karen's heels. He was grateful that he regained his hearing ability.

And that Frank Castle was off the streets.

He kept his alter-ego a secret from Karen, although his law partner and best friend Franklin "Foggy" Nelson knew. Poor Foggy was a true friend; and he spent a lot of time worrying for Matt's safety and making up stories to keep Karen in the dark. Despite being a goofy person most of the time, he gave Matt several serious lectures and even ultimatums. He was worried about Matt's safety, especially after collecting him back from the roof top where Frank Castle left him half-dead.

However, Matt would never give up his vigilante hero identity.

During day, he was a defense attorney; at night, he was a vigilante hero known as Daredevil.

"We got several new clients," Foggy said.

"Do they have real money to pay for their legal fees?" Karen asked. Looking at their facial expressions, she said, "Hey, I'm no saint."

"Happy to hear that," Matt teased.

After Foggy went to his office and closed the door behind him, Matt wandered to Karen's side. She was their first client. Blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a beautiful and smart. After Matt and Foggy handled her case, she joined their firm as their assistant. The three worked well together; Foggy and Matt constantly joked about which one of them would end up going out with Karen. As time went by, it was obvious that Karen is attracted to Matt. Yet, from Matt's side, it was difficult to tell. At time, it was as if he was attracted to Karen too; however, other times, he was rather distant. Foggy told Karen that Matt has a string of ex-girlfriends and none of these relationships lasted longer than a couple of weeks. His exes are still fond of him, or so Foggy said.

Although blind, Matt had this amazing capability of finding attractive women.

"You don't see me as a saint," Karen began, a little flirtatious.

"No, I see you as a person," Matt replied. "Compassionate and real."

They were silent for a moment and then at the same time, both asked out loud, "Do you have any plan tonight?"

And laughed.

"I'm free," Karen said, smiling. "I assume you are free too."

"Would you mind...if I take you out to dinner tonight?"

***

They met up at an Italian restaurant. Karen wore a midi green dress while Matt was in his usual suit and tie. She opened the menu and looked over the entrees and appetizers.

"Hmm, I think we should order some wine," she began. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good," Matt replied. "You can order for both of us."

"I like martini," Karen said. "Vodka martini."

Matt's jaw tightened upon hearing that, and Karen noticed.

"Matt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt gave her a quick smile.

The waiter came to their table and took their orders. "Our happy hours just started," he told them. "You get 20% off on your drinks. Our special today is tequila-"

"Excuse me," Matt got up and left the table.

It took him more than ten minutes to return.

"Karen," he said uneasily. "Let's pick another place."

"Something wrong?" Karen asked, surprised. "Is it..."

"No, it's not you," Matt assured her. "I'm very happy to be with you but let's pick another place. Your choice."

***

Their date turned out quite well. Karen took Matt to an Indian restaurant, where she told Matt things about herself. For the first time, Matt learned that Karen has a brother and that she comes from Maine. She had a talent of describing and using words. Long story short, Matt had a good time.

After dinner, Matt walked Karen back to her place.

"Matt, if you don't mind me asking, have you been involved with anyone else before?" Karen asked. "In a serious relationship, I mean."

Matt's hand tightened around her arm.

"You don't have to tell me if you are not comfortable."

They stopped before her apartment complex. Removing his red shed, Matt replied, "I lived on this earth for thirty some years. To answer your question, yes, I was seeing someone before." He sat down on the steps, and Karen sat with him. "I...I like to kiss you."

He leaned forward and his lips touched hers.

The kiss was sweet and the night was young.

After they pulled apart, however, Karen looked down. "You're still thinking of her," she mumbled. "You still love her."

Matt chuckled.

"No, seriously," she said softly, fixing his hair. "You are a good man, Matt. This girl, whoever she is and wherever she is, you will find her."

He said nothing.

They got up.

And he kissed her again.

Pulling away, she whispered against his lips. "Good night, Mr. Murdock."

"Night, Ms. Page."

This was actually the first time he went out with someone since his days in Columbia.

***

Instead of heading back to his place, Matt went to the office. Thoughts flooded in his mind.

Vodka martini and tequila...these brought back old memories.

He needed a moment to himself.

Karen was very good at reading people; what she said was not far from the truth. His mentor Stick had warned him that love is the worst disease.

Maybe.

Though it was ten years ago, it still affected him this day.

He went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. A cup of coffee maybe? Anything to divert his attention would be good.

Suddenly, he sensed that he isn't alone.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Hello Matthew."

He was stunned.

The voice.

The scent.

The presence.

"Elektra," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elektra, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, stuttering.

Sitting not too far away, Elektra grinned at him. "You are not hard to find, with your reputation and rising legal career...all thanks to your expensive Columbia education." She fixed her long black hair even though she knew he couldn't see. "Can you tell me where the light switch is?"

"Oh," Matt chuckled, feeling a bit awkward. He made a clumsy attempt to turn on the light, which he never needed to. "You want something to drink?"

"What do you got?"

"Coffee, tea," he smiled. "I do have beers in my apartment."

"Tea is fine," Elektra replied. Both were silent when he is making the tea. He poured it into a mug and handed it to her. "Thank you, Matthew."

"You still haven't answered my question," Matt went on. "Why are you here?"

"I have some business meetings in the city and thought I can swing by," she said. "Maybe I missed you."

"How did you know that I'm here?"

"Well, I know you," she replied. "And your nightly activities."

Her last words nearly choked him.

"My nightly activities?"

"Back in Columbia you always study and do homework at night," Elektra reminded him. "You remember our nights together in the library. We never got _caught_."

Hearing that, Matt laughed in relief. "I do remember."

She took a sip of the tea, pretending to appreciate the quality, and said, "I have two opera tickets for tomorrow night, and I wonder if you like to come." She got up and placed the ticket into his hand. A chill went down to his spine when her hand touched his.

"Oh," Matt muttered as he traced the printed fonts on the ticket.

"It's called-"

" _Elektra_." Although it was not in Braille, Matt could read the fonts from the printed ink by feel.

"It's based on a Greek tragedy," she said. "I don't know if it's your thing. But, if you can come, I would appreciate it."

"I'll think about it," he said.

Elekra nodded and headed to the door. Matt followed the sound of her heels.

"Elektra," he called out before she leaves. "I'm very happy to see you doing well. And, I missed you too."

She gave him a smile and left.

After the door closed, Matt loosened his tie. After all these years, it was still her.

***

"Hey Matt, you got any plans tonight?" Foggy asked him the next morning.

"Uhmm..."

As Foggy waited for his answer, Karen came in with breakfast and coffee. "We really need to find clients who pay, or else we can't even afford coffee beans."

"Thank you," Foggy said as he took coffee from Karen.

Matt was a bit uneasy when Karen gave him his. His date with Karen went well last night, only both of them realized that they'd better off as friends and colleagues. Knowing Karen's background and family from their conversation last night, Matt quietly thought about Elektra's. Unlike Karen, who was a small town girl, Elektra was a daughter of Greek diplomat who had seen the world. She came from a very wealthy and privileged family and lived in a luxurious life. The two met in Columbia where Matt was supposed to take classes with Foggy. Her presence caught his attention - the sound of her heels, her scent, the clicking of her bracelets, and her heartbeat. He followed her and signed up for Spanish class just to be with her, which took Foggy a long time to forgive him.

She resisted him at first, but eventually, she began to warm up to him. The two dated secretly, due to her father's protectiveness.

Matt was attracted to her because she made him feel free. She certainly had a wild side. Once, she took Matt for a thrill drive in a red Porsche; only after the ride was over she told him that it did not belong to her or to her father. Legally, it would be stealing and both of them would be in jail. Although knowing it was wrong, Matt loved the thrill and the fun of it.

Elektra was also a mystery.

Although Matt knew that her father was a Greek diplomat and billionaire, he knew nothing more. Elektra did not talk about her family; and Matt assumed that she's an only child whose mother passed away sometimes ago. Her mood and attitude also kept him guessing. One moment, she could be sweet and gentle. Then, without a warning, her words would turn sharp and biting. Sometimes, conversing with her was equivalent to a sword fight.

Maybe that's what kept Matt attracted to her too.

They did not consummate their relationship until almost a year later. The day before, Elektra's father voiced his disapproval of her seeing Matt. Elektra told him that and asked him of his father.

"Is it true, about your father?" She asked. "And what they say about the Murdock boys...the devils in them?"

Instead of answering her questions, Matt took her to the Fogwell Gym, where his father Jack Murdock trained. They broke in, sort of. There, Matt told her about his father, Jack Murdock. Slowly, he told her everything. His father was a struggling boxer and got involved with Roscoe Sweeney, also known as "The Fixer". Though illegal, Jack Murdock did all that to support his young blind son. He knew his end is coming, but still made sure leave enough money in Matt's account for his education. Matt's mother disappeared from their lives since Matt could remember, and Jack Murdock did everything he could to give Matt a comfortable living.

Before he could continue, she threw her arms around him and whispered that she will not trade him for the world.

And the two made love that night.

_The touch of her skin..._

_Her kiss..._

_When he placed his hand on her neck..._

"Matt?"

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Matt," Karen approached him after Foggy went to his office. "About last night, I hope...I..."

"No, it's fine," Matt brushed it off.

"I think you are a great guy," Karen went on explaining. "I really do. I just don't see us together as a couple."

"I'm okay with it," Matt nodded. "Really."

She gave him a quick smile and went to her desk.

***

He played with the opera ticket and wondered if he should go. He found it quite interesting that she chose to see this one.

_Elektra, based on a Greek tragedy._

He had heard of the story. While in Columbia, the story itself was used as a discussion topic in philosophy class on subject of morality. The female protagonist Elektra found her brother Orestez and together, they schemed to kill their mother to avenge their father. Afterwards, the Furies followed them. Orestez was their mother's killer, but Elektra was behind it as well. Their mother, Clytemnestra, was no saint herself; and neither was their father. The whole story started with their father Agamemnon sacrificed his daughter Iphigenia to please the gods before he headed off to Troy. Clytemnestra had him killed to avenge their daughter soon after his return. And then followed by vengeance of Orestez and Elektra...

Vengeance.

Hell's Kitchen was a battlefield full of vengeance.

As Devil of Hell's Kitchen, he was lived and breathed in it.

The justice system was anything but perfect. During the day, he was an attorney who plays by the rules. At night, he donned his mask to obtain what's needed by force.

He thought about Elektra's father, the murdered Greek diplomat Hugo Natchios. The day after they made love in Fogwell's gym, Elektra did not show up for their lunch date. Matt wondered if something is up. He called but she was not answering. He sensed something was wrong and went to her dorm building, only found it to be surrounded by police force and FBI. They prevented him from going in and asked him to stay away. Used his hearings, he located her.

She was not alone.

She was with her father.

And another individual, who was not speaking English.

And there were more.

Elektra was crying and screaming, while her father was saying something to her in Greek. By the tone of his voice, he was trying to calm her down.

And she did stop crying.

But then...no...

An office fired into the building and the police forced inside and banged down the door. Hugo Natchios was found dead in Elektra's dorm room. His throat was slashed and laid in pool of blood. Next to him was a dead Japanese man, who was shot in the head. In his hand was a knife, the possible weapon that was used to kill Hugo. Elektra cringed in the corner, shaking and not speaking.

Or at least that's in the news report.

Matt never saw Elektra again until last night.

Matt Murdock lost his father. In a dark night, he found him shot dead in the alley.

Elektra, too, lost her father. In broad day light, her father was killed right before her eyes.

Quietly, Matt placed the ticket in his pocket.

***

In a black coat over her burgundy dress, Elektra waited. The opera was to start soon.

Her lips curved into a smile when she saw him.

Matt came; he was in a tux.

After he came closer to her, she fixed his tie.

"I know you would come," she teased. "The show is about to start."

She took his arm and together, they went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The opera ended in a thunderous applause and everyone in the audience rose from their seat.

To Matt's surprise, Elektra did not get a box; nor did she reserve seats in the front row. Instead, they sat somewhere towards the back. The performance was great; and several scenes were quite powerful and emotional. However, throughout the show, Matt listened to Elektra's heartbeat; it intensified sometimes and then softened. The lines and lyrics were in German, but Matt knew the story well enough to follow.

_Before the opera began, Elektra's father Agamemnon sacrificed her sister Iphigenia and then went off to Troy. Upon his return, he was slain by his wife, Klytaemnestra, who came to hate him. With the assistance from her new lover Aegisthus, she had Agamemnon killed with an axe. Afterwards, she lived in fear that one day her remaining three children will avenge their father. The female protagonist Elektra hid her brother Orestez away while mourning for her father, which earned scorn from her mother and from rest of the court. Anyone who showed sympathy towards her was punished._

_While Elektra's heart was burned with vengeance, her sister Chrysothemis was meek and accommodating. Elektra tried to convince Chrysothemis to work with her and avenge their father, but Chrysothemis refused. Their brother Orestez came back, disguised as a servant. Elektra handed him an axe - the exact weapon used by Klytaemnestra to slain their father. In the end, Orestez and Elektra won._

_However, Elektra did not live happily ever after. While dancing to celebrate their victory, she fell onto the ground, dead. Chrysothemis went to the palace to be with Orestez; she knocked on the door but he did not answer._

As the curtain fell and actors bowed, Matt wondered why Elektra chose to see this show.

And particularly why she invited him.

***

In her limousine, Elektra poured herself and Matt a glass of Tequila.

"Your taste hasn't changed," Matt commented.

Elektra chuckled. "You still remember...our first encounter?"

Matt only smiled.

Both were silent for a moment, and Matt asked, "Elektra, why did you invite me to see this opera?"

"For fun," she replied.

"For fun?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I know opera is not your thing, Matthew," she said. "But you certainly are interested in the story. It's something we can relate to, you and I both." Seeing his facial reaction, Elektra laughed. "Don't deny it. I know you, Matthew. By day, you play by the rules. However, deep down inside, you want to break all the rules and get what you desire by force."

Matt let out a laugh.

"That's why you were attracted to me in the first place," Elektra said. "I remember how you were we took that thrill ride. That smile of yours never left your face."

She reached out to caress his jaw.

He stopped her and took her hand in his.

"Did we ever returned that red Porsche to the rightful owner?" He asked.

"I assume," she replied. "We left it not too far from his mansion."

"Why did you invite me to see this opera?" He asked again, obviously not buying her previous answer.

"Matthew, if you were given the opportunity, would you defend her in court?" Elektra asked.

"Defend who?"

"Elektra, the female protagonist," she said, her tone became serious. "If she were arrested for what she did, would you take her case?"

Matt took a deep breath and said, "I will, because everyone deserves a fair trial and if she does not have the luxury of affording her own lawyer."

"What does that suppose to mean? You would rather not take her case?"

"Elektra, I defend clients who are innocent. This character we talk about is guilty of conspiracy to commit murder," Matt explained. "If I were her attorney, I would urge her to plead guilty in exchange of a lighter sentence. I would say about 20 or 30 years in prison."

"With possibility of parole?"

"Maybe."

"Matthew, we are talking about a woman who has been shunned by everyone in the society," Elektra said. "No one has been nice to her. Her own mother murdered her father and got away with it. All she wanted was justice for her father."

"She should've reported this to the police and let them handle it."

Elektra laughed out loud. "Matthew, the setting is Ancient Greece and I believe there is no police force back then. It's a totally different world."

"Her mother had her father killed for vengeance, just like how Elektra later killed her. She didn't enjoy a single day of peace either," Matt pointed out. "Nightmares, fear, and guilt."

"Which is another reason for Elektra to act," she said. "Sooner or later, Klytaemnestra will get rid of her too out of the fear. It's an act of self-defense."

"Unless Klytaemnestra was pointing a dagger at her, it was not self-defense," Matt argued. "Elektra could've joined her brother Orestez and live another life."

"But she did not," Elektra murmured. "She killed her father to avenge her mother-"

"You got it the other way round," Matt corrected her. "It's her mother she killed to avenge her father."

Elektra looked down at her reflection in her wine glass. "Elektra is indeed alone in her world. The only one who understands her is her brother Orestez. You know why? Because only Orestez felt the same thing she did...the loss of their father in the hand of their mother."

"There was a sibling number three," Matt said. "Chrysothemis. She suffered from the same loss but made a different choice. In the end, she stands alone." He paused and then added, "If Orestez truly cares for Elektra then he would've changed her mind. Had he done that, the ending would've been different."

"You ever heard of the Furies?" Elektra asked. "If you committed murder or sinful acts, they will come after you, regardless of your reasons. They will chase after you day and night, driving you mad even in your sleep. They will haunt you until justice is done. You can run or hide, but eventually you will surrender just to get one night of good sleep."

Matt said nothing to that. In his mind, however, he thought about what she said and then about his activities as Daredvil. Wearing a mask, he went after those who did wrong - thefts, rapists, criminals, mobsters. Although his activities were incredibly violent, he had an iron rule of no killing; and that was what differentiated him from Frank Castle. A couple of times he almost crossed the line. As a defense attorney, he followed the rules and laws; but as Daredevil, he used force and violence despite for the sake of greater good. Raised Catholic, Matt was very troubled with his dual identities. From time to time, he would confess to Father Lantom, the only other person in Hell's Kitchen who knows his alter ego other than Foggy.

If Furies do exist...

For a moment, Matt was relieved that he never actually _killed_ anyone.

"Is that why you invited me to see this opera?" Matt asked as the limousine stopped. "To discuss vengeance? Trust me, it's not going to get you anywhere."

In his heart, he was hoping that Elektra isn't planning to against the law to avenge her father Hugo Natchios. When the police forced into her dorm building, only one perpetrator was there; he was found dead not far from her. However, there was more than one perpetrator who held Hugo and Elektra hostage. Matt knew because he heard them. To this day, they have not been caught.

"No, I didn't invite you to discuss vengeance," she said; her hand was still in his. "Maybe I missed you. It was nice to discuss these things with you. You tell me the truth, which is much more enjoyable than being with people who tell me what I like to hear. And I know that you miss me too, at least I'm hoping."

She removed his red shades and traced his eyes.

She leaned close and soon her lips brushed his.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it became deep and intense.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. His hand went to her thigh through the slit of her dress.

"Wait," Elektra quickly pulled away; and he ended up kissed her on the nose. "We're here...and this is your place I suppose."

The door was opened.

Matt gave her a smirk.

He got out of the car, and dragged her out with him.

"Matthew!" She protested.

Before she knew it, she was already in his arms as he carried her up to his apartment despite her playful kicking and resisting.

***

As soon as they entered his apartment, he shoved her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers and grabbed her dress, ripping it on the side to allow her legs to be wrapped around him. She undid his shirt and slid her hands underneath the fabric to caress his muscles. She moaned as he bit into her neck. Pushing his shirt and jacket from his body, she whispered, "I want you."

She unzipped her dress and slipped it down to her waist. He pressed her body against his and pulled down her panties. She whispered his name when he thrust into her. Kissing him on the face, neck, and shoulder, her fingers touched the scar on the back of his neck.

It was the scar inflicted by Frank Castle.

Before she could touch it again, Matt stopped her by holding her arms over her head and took her harder.

The lovemaking was intense but full of pleasure.

Something neither had had since they broke up and went on their separate ways.

Under heavy breaths, he pulled out of her. She could feel him stroking her bare back before he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. She was surprised to find his bed set was made of high quality silk despite Matt had no taste in luxury. She lied against the cool silky sheets as he removed her shoes and then rest of her clothing. After he joined her in bed, he gathered her into his arms and held her against him possessively.

"Elektra," he muttered her name as he took some strands of her hair and pulled them gently.

With her in his arms, he was not just Matt Murdock.

Aside from being a defense attorney and a vigilante, he was also a man.

"Where did you go?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Resting against his bare chest, she murmured, "After it happened, I lost faith, in love and in many other things. I was so lost and I ran. I ran as far as I could...from the city and from you."

"Did it help?"

"No," she replied. "I ran, but I found myself alone."

"Then why didn't you come back?" Matt asked. "I'm here, always."

"Really?" She asked, drawing circles on his shoulder. "If I were Elektra, who would you be? Orestez? Or the Furies?"

"Neither," he replied. "I will stop you from committing an act where there's no return. If the Furies come after you, I'll protect you."

"Did you ever find Roscoe Sweeney?"

She was referring to the man who killed Matt's father, Jack Murdock.

Matt didn't say anything at first. He recalled the moment where he beat the hell of him. He almost beat him to death before he stopped himself and left him to be found by the cops.

"He's in the hands of authority now," he managed to say.

"My father's killer," Elektra murmured. "Is...not in the hands of authority."

"Elektra," he muttered, his hand gently caressed her thigh.

And found a scar.

Feeling her hand was getting closer to the scar on his chest - the one inflicted by Russian mobsters - he brushed her hand away. Holding her hand in his, he whispered, "Get some sleep."

She closed her eyes while listening to his heartbeat.

And he listened to hers.

The rhythms of their heartbeats and breathing combined together like the sweetest lullabies.

***

When he woke up, he found Elektra already out of bed, trying to find her shoes.

"Here," he got up and picked up her left shoe. Elektra sat on the bed and laughed as he slipped it onto her foot.

"I have a meeting today," she said.

"And I have a case," Matt replied, getting dressed. "You are not leaving the city any time soon, are you?"

"I can't stay long," she replied. "Matthew, if given a chance, would you leave Hell's Kitchen?"

Matt stopped. "Well, I have a job here, people I care about."

"With that expensive education of yours you can get a job anywhere."

"I can't," he replied.

She rose from his bed and caressed his face. "Have a good day in court, Matthew."

With that said, she was gone.

After hearing the door shut, Matt quickly finished dressing himself. He grabbed his blind cane and put on his red shades and walked out of his apartment.   


End file.
